Davis Motomiya Child of Miracles and Warrior of Dark Flame
by lt1023
Summary: During the rule of the Digimon Emperor a certain group of onlookers decided to help the digidestined by entrusting power to one who can handle it, watch as the digidestined of Miracles becomes a legendary warrior with the power of flame and darkness. Daikari. Smarter and more mature Davis. rated M for language and blood.
1. Chosen

In a multicolored void were it looked like the colors red, white, icy blue, pink, yellow, orange/light brown, dark brown, blue, green, and black were constantly shifting in around there stood 11 figures clad in armor the same colors as the void arguing with each other.

"We can't just get involved with the humans fight and you know that" the white clad figure spoke to his comrades.

The red clad figure responded angrily "But we can't just let this continue either, isn't it bad enough one of the digidestined has been manipulated and corrupted by that spore from that monstrosity but also one of the first humans to make contact with the digital world of this dimension is being controlled by that tyrant" he spat out every word hatefully.

The pink clad figure tried to calm down the red with a comforting hand on his shoulder "You know we think this is as awful as you do but you also know we can't interfere with another digital worlds problems, we already have are own world to protect as well as partners that we are bonded to if us alone are not enough" she said sorrowfully while leaning closer to him to comfort herself and him.

"She's right you know my friend we maybe very powerful but even we can't just dimension hop like that, what would we do if at some point we were actually defeated, attempt the impossible and bond with another human child? I don't think anyone of us here would want to find out if trying to make a new bond strains the original or worse breaks the original bond." the green clad figure said in a logical but grave tone.

Seeing the rest of his comrades faces matched his own in pained realization the red clad figure was about to make his acceptance vocal until both the black clad figures interrupted "What if it wasn't us who interfered?" the more sinister black clad one said while staring into the distance.

Hearing this caused confusion amongst the others until the other black clad figure explained "If we awaken our counterparts of this dimension and infuse them with our memories they would be able to help and we wouldn't be breaking our bonds." he said staring in the same direction as the other black figure.

This caused their comrades to discuss happily at the idea until the red clad figure spoke for them "Then what are we waiting for let's wake them all up so they can-"

"We can't wake them all up" both black clad figures interrupted him "this could cause new digidestined to be chosen and we can't just leave this to rookies newer than the three that were just chosen, we can only awaken two elements." the sinister black clad figure finished leaving his comrades to whisper among themselves about who it would be.

Having grown extremely frustrated the red clad figure yelled out "THEN WHO IS IT THAT WILL BE AWAKENED THEN HUH DUSKMON!!!".

Indeed the colored clad figures were the Legendary warriors and the two black clad figures were none other than both versions of the human spirit of darkness Duskmon and Loweemon.

Giving the red clad figure aka Agunimon a side eye glance Duskmon answered him "Currently the digital world is out of balance with the forces of evil gaining power on their side including ones connected to light and darkness while the forces of good have no connection to darkness."

Thinking on his friends reasons and the truth to them Agunimon slowly nodded his head in acknowledgement before realizing their was still information still unknown "You said two elements, I understand you and Loweemon being one then who is the other one that will bond with the second digidestined?" he asked curious.

Giving the same side eye glance as his brother of darkness Loweemon answered "Who said that there would be two digidestined chosen?" as the rest gasped in shock he continued "and for your question you tell me who you think it is after seeing who will we will be bonded to" as he said this he waved his hand creating an image of a boy wearing goggles and they all knew who would be the other one awoken.

* * *

**In the human world**

* * *

It was night time when one Davis Motomiya trudged into his room with Demi Veemon in his arms tired from the events of the day. As soon as he was in front of his bed he watched as Demi Veemon hopped out of his arms onto his pillow curl up cutely and fall asleep almost as soon as his eyes were closed. Unfortunately for Davis sleep would not come easily for him his body was definitely tired enough but his mind was too awake to sleep.

All he could keep thinking about was how not even two hours ago he was still in Full Metal city with T.K. trying to save Kari. He had to watch as T.K. digivolved Patamon without armor digivolution and easily handle the guard. He couldn't do anything while Kari was in danger from the original digidestined old friend Andromon who was being controlled by the Digimon Emperor and helped him break free. All in all Davis felt useless.

Now Davis is no genius but even he can tell that he had been more of a nuisance during the rescue than a hero even if he and Flamdramon had helped free just as many Guardromon as T.K. and Pegasusmon had. All he really wanted was to save Kari but she wound up saving herself without needing him at all. And the more he thought about it the more useless and more frustrated he became.

In frustration he kicked a soccer ball he had left out and sent it flying into the wall bouncing around the room and knocking over objects including a few trophies and a chair as well as landing on his computer keyboard turning it on. After the ball had stopped bouncing the blue ball of positivity that was Demi Veemon woke up and seeing his partner obviously upset hopped off the bed and stood at his feet looking at him. "Davis what's wrong?" Demi Veemon asked while hugging his leg trying to comfort him.

Looking down at his partner hugging his leg with big eyes full of worry did calm him down if only a little "It's nothing buddy I just feel like I should have been able to do something more to help today" he said while picking him up "I mean besides freeing those Guardromon how did we help save Kari besides just being there?" Davis said while flopping backwards across his bed.

Thinking about what had happened today the little blue dragon had gotten a depressed look on his face "I guess your right we were pretty much just along for the ride".

Staring up at the ceiling in thought Davis spoke out loud while closing his eyes to sleep not knowing that the next words he spoke would seal his fate for the future of his adventure and the rest of his life "I wish I could also fight so that I don't feel useless when my friends need help".

Unnoticed by the two occupants of the room slipping into dream land the computer screen had changed into a strange digi port colored in gold with two places lit up by a red dot and a black dot.

* * *

**Digital World: Koromon Village**

* * *

In the Koromon Village a control spire stood in the center of the entire village keeping what little residents that remained not imprisoned enslaved. All was quiet until a ball of fractal code tinged with a red hue flew down from the sky toward the ground by the control spire making the bottom of the spire started to sizzle from heat coming from the ground. The spire sizzling increased by the second as the ground underneath it glowed a molten white. Finally without any warning the ground underneath the spire burst forth an inferno of flames destroying the whole spire leaving nothing not even ashes.

The dark rings on the Koromon in the village broke leaving the groggy In-training digimon to wonder who saved them. There was no trace of anyone being there only a giant bonfire where the control spire had stood making all of them stare at it in awe. What no one saw inside of the fire despite them staring was a set of red armor on a black hexagon slab.

* * *

**Digital World: Peak of Infinity Mountain**

* * *

Inside the ruins that Devimon had found and controlled the black gears there were black gears turning in sync keeping all of File Island together. On the far back wall was two large central gears bigger than the rest and turning in the opposite direction of each other. It was silent until two balls of fractal code tinged with a purple hue with one having a gold light at its core and the other a blood red light at its core entered the ruins and entered one of the two central gears each turning the teeth of the gear on the left red and the teeth of the gear on the right gold. A silhouette of a sinister vulture and a majestic lion appeared before the room turned dark again.

**Love the idea hate the idea you tell me this was a little plot bunny that's been hopping around my brain for awhile and this is its short but hopefully interesting intro. I'm not making any promises but I'm going to try to get another chapter up soon that's at least a couple hundred words longer than this one.**

**This is lt1023 inviting you to a new kind of adventure featuring Davis Motomiya hope you enjoy. **


	2. A Blazing Will

**WOW! I can't believe I've gotten so many followers for this story I guess p****eople like the plot of this story more than my "Seven Dragons Search for the Eighth" which by the way I'm not giving up yet on cause that is my baby and features my chuunibyou delusions that are in my mind.**** Once I have more practice with this story as well as more followers I'll pick up were I left off with it or do a little rewriting of it to make it fit the style of writing I develop from writing this story.** **I also want to thank all you guys for the reviews, part of the reason I didn't keep up with my other story is cause hardly anyone would write a review and give me an idea if it was good or I needed to try harder. ****But anyway I'm going to do a little bit of a poll here were your answers in reviews will affect the story, are you curious? Good then you have something to look forward to at the end so**** don't skip it. **

Normal speech

_Dream speech _

'Thoughts speech'

**'Mind speech'**

* * *

As night turned into day the early morning sun rays beamed into the bedroom of our heroes waking the small blue dragon from the world of dreams before the alarm clock could. Stretching out his entire body Demi Veemon felt the last bit of sleep leaving him and decided to awaken his partner as well. While rubbing his eyes to try and keep them open Demi Veemon noticed that the part of the bed he was standing on was shaking.

Looking down he saw he was standing on Davis and his bodies was shaking with cold sweat pouring out of his face. Moving towards his face he noticed he looked like he was in pain. While jumping up and down to try and wake him up Demi Veemon would yell in his face "Davis wake up your having a nightmare!".

* * *

Davis' Nightmare

* * *

_In a dark empty void Davis stood while staring at his friends backs listening to them having fun, he wanted to call out to them but couldn't and then it all went bad with everyone using the one word he wished he could forget._

_"Why did Davis get picked to be the leader he's so useless it's laughable."_

_"Maybe if he stopped being a useless little shit every now and then we could get stuff done_."

_"If he doesn't stop being useless he's no better than having any other regular kid getting in the way."_

_"Like I would ever go out with someone so useless."_

"Davis"

_"Useless" "Useless"_

"Davis!"

_"Useless!" "Useless!" "USELESS!"_

"**DAVIS!"**

* * *

Davis' Bedroom

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!" shooting up from bed screaming Davis had returned from dream land as well. Gasping for breath he saw that Demi Veemon was looking up at him with a worried expression that made him feel even worse knowing he was causing him to worry so much lately. Picking up his partner he started to stroke his head to ease his worries.

"I'm sorry I keep worrying you V I just had a nightmare that really rattled me is all" Davis said smiling down at the small blue dragon.

Seeing his friend smiling at him served to put some of V's worries aside (for now on I'm just gonna refer to him like this). So with Davis now up it was time to start the day as Davis stripped out of the previous days clothes and into fresh ones and V hopped his way onto the desk to grab Davis' D-Terminal so he didn't forget about it. Grabbing the device in his stubby little hands V prepared to hop back down until he saw the computer screen out of the corner of his eye.

"Davis!" V yelled making his partner who was in the process of putting on new shorts fall over with a yelp onto the floor.

"Ugh what's the matter V is June coming or something?" he groaned out.

Looking down from his perch on the desk "I don't know, I don't care you have to see what's on the computer screen!" V exclaimed panickingly.

Dragging himself up from the floor slowly Davis lightly threatened V saying "You better not have looked up something weird V my mom checks my computer every now and then and she'll kill me if there's something" he reached the screen "weird" he finished seeing the familiar program that he uses to go to the digital world even though the normal black colored parts were now gold.

Staring at the computer with a dumbfounded look on his face Davis managed to shake away his confusion "Why is there a digi-port on my computer no actually HOW is there a digi-port on my computer?" he asked rhetorically.

"I don't know but something is off about it too" V said making his partner look even more confused than he already was "I know that the black squares on the map means there's a control spire there but what does a red and a purple one mean?" pointing said dots out.

After taking a good look at the screen "I don't know what it means either buddy but for now let's keep this to ourselves just incase it's a trap from the Emperor if we spring his trap now the others will worry and if we tell them about it we could all wind up walking into something nasty like the center of a volcano or the bottom of a hole full of dark rings." crossing his arms over his chest while thinking aloud.

"But why aren't we going to tell the others at all though?" V asked him feeling they should investigate this as a team.

Pausing for a moment to think about it he answered saying "I'm not sure how to explain it but I feel like I need to go there myself like something is calling me" .

V was satisfied with the answer for now after all the digital world has been known to do strange things from time to time to guide the digidestined towards their destiny. With the morning freakout over they continued to get ready for the day.

* * *

**Time Skip: After School**

* * *

Davis' head was pounding with a headache the size of a Whamon. Let it be known that Davis may not be the smartest guy around but he always gives 150% to all his classes to try and make up for what he lacks and now that's coming back to bite him in the ass hard after having to take a test for math, science, and social studies all on the same day. So his brain was currently fried to the point you could almost smell fried chicken.

Walking down the street towards his home he did his best to not think about anything and just let his mind get lost to the normal noise of Odaiba. He was almost to the crosswalk until someone's footsteps could be heard running up behind him. Turning around he saw Kari running up to him.

"Hey Davis where you going?" Kari asked after catching up "Don't you remember that we're supposed to go to the digital world today, you didn't forget did you?".

While trying to us his overworked brain to think of an excuse the pain gave him the perfect idea "I'm not feeling well today and I've had a bad headache for awhile so I was going home to rest and make sure that tomorrow me and V will be able to knock down twice as many control spires or maybe triple as many, still I'm sorry that I'm leaving you guys by yourselves for today and not helping out" he half lied to her while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Kari gave him a warm sympathetic smile "You don't have to worry I know how you feel I was once sick during my original adventure in the digital world and at the time everyone was so worried about me that it almost made us lose against a powerful enemy, so you don't have to worry about letting us down Davis get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow" she said to him while rubbing his shoulder soothingly making him blush.

Shaking himself from his embarrased stupor Davis flashed his trademark grin before saying thanks and speed walking across the street towards his home. Once he got in the house he went straight for his room and into the closet moving away both clean and dirty laundry that he had left piled up. He found what he was looking for in the form of an unopened package given to him by Izzy.

"What's that Davis?" V asked popping his head out over his partner's shoulder.

Holding it up to show him "This is a walkie-talkie Izzy gave to me and T.K. each just in case the group ever got split up, I forgot about it till now but it should work fine in the digital world since these things pick up other walkie-talkie signals just in case this really is a trap" he said showing the small basic design of the device.

Readjusting his goggles he set the coordinates for the red dot. Taking out his digivice he readied himself for the worst before raising his D-3 up to the screen. "Ok here goes something, Digiport Open!" Davis yelled out as the screen glowed and sucked Davis and V inside.

* * *

**Digital World: Koromon Village**

* * *

Exiting from a very out of place tv set in the forest outside of Koromon Village was Davis in his digital world outfit and Veemon who had digivolved. But something definitely felt off about this place but in a good way oddly enough. Looking around Davis and Veemon noticed that the occupants of the village that they arrived at were celebrating. The whole village was covered in red streamers and running around with flags in their mouths.

Getting closer to the celebration showed them that the entire village was full of just Koromon. Although it was surprising to see a village full of In-training digimon celebrating like this during a time where Ultimate's lived in fear of the digimon emperor it surprised them more to see the huge fire in the raging in the very center with no wood or machine keeping it lit. Walking up to one of the Koromon that were actually staying still Davis bent down on one knee to not frighten the little In-training.

"Excuse me," he said to get his attention "but what is going on, why are you celebrating while the digimon emperor is still trying to take over the digital world?" he asked the talking pink head.

Still smiling gleefully "We're celebrating because we were released from the Emperors control last night" shocking them "as strange as it sounds we have no idea who saved us we just know that there used to be a control spire in the middle of the village keeping us enslaved and now there's a giant fire that had destroyed it" the happy little Koromon said before bouncing away.

Now even more confused why the situation the two of them walked towards the giant fire. Up close it felt like a soothing heat instead of a scorching or sweltering heat one word think the impressive amount of fire there was should produce. No one knowing that there was a pair of slit blue eyes were looking at the village hungrily.

Sitting by the fire while V got some free food from one of the carts Davis thought to himself what is so important here that the digital world lead him here. Getting no answers from thinking he just sat quietly enjoying the warmth of the fire oddly feeling more relaxed than he normally would even at home. As he looked into the flames he felt like someone was staring back at him.

**'Show me how greatly do the flames burn inside you'**

"Gahhh!" leaping from his seat on the ground Davis looked around frantically trying to find the voice that said that but found no one.

**'Does your will possess the strength to blaze like an inferno'**

Still looking around Davis couldn't find anyone close enough to have said those cryptic words to him, just as he was about to call V over to regroup when something stopped him.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR!" a powerful roar echoed through the entire village.

It was dead silent with everyone turning towards the direction the roar came from. Several trees were being knocked down as something came charging towards the village. The something revealed itself to be a black skinned dinosaur with blue slit eyes, heavily muscled arms, and razor sharp claws that fangs. With one more roar everyone started running.

The Koromon ran away from the village while having to watch as the dark dino swung its powerful arms and broke their homes. Dodging debris Davis ran around looking for V. 'Great the one time we aren't near each other all hell breaks loose' he thought to himself looking around the crushed food stands.

"VEE HEADBUTT" V's voice rang out as he dove at his opponents head.

Staring at him coming towards him the dark dino lifted its arm and swatted him away with an annoyed growl. V skid across the ground before crashing into one of the partly collapsed huts. Running towards his partner Davis saw as he got closer how much it looked like he went a couple rounds against a meat tenderizer and lost as well as his normally blue scales were turning an unhealthy indigo in places.

"V are you ok, how bad is it?" Davis asked.

"Ugh I'll tell you as soon as I can feel even my toes again." V groaned out while nursing a pretty bad welt on his head.

Turning back towards the dark dino Davis saw it looked a lot familiar "Isn't that Tyrannomon?" he asked thinking back to the friendly red dinosaur digimon they had freed from the Emperor.

**DIGI-ANALYSIS**

**Close that's Dark Tyrannomon Davis, a Tyrannomon that's been taken over by a virus and has become a major threat. His FIRE BLAST attack will burn his enemies to ash and his arms are strong enough to dent steel. -Veemon**

Getting in front of his partner V stood firm as the dino got closer "Hurry and Digivolve me Davis so I can take this guy down".

"Are you crazy you can barely stand I don't think you even have the energy to stay digivolved for five minutes, plus he's a fire digimon and not wearing a dark ring Flamdramon's better at speed and accurate hits, he's moving so much you won't be able to hurt him!" Davis yelled using logic while pulling out the walkie talkie "we need backup".

As he switched it on V tackled him out of the way of Dark Tyrannomon's big arm swiping at him. He was fine but the device went flying into the giant fire. From the looks of the second arm they were next. Davis held onto V as tight as possible.

"If this is the end I want you to know your the best friend I've ever had V I'm only sorry we couldn't help the Koromon" Davis said hugging his partner.

Hugging him back "Same here Davis at least were going together".

And then the other arm swung. They were launched into the fire holding each other while continuously saying stuff like they considered each other like family. The flames swallowed them whole.

* * *

**Inside the massive flames**

* * *

With his eyes tightly shut Davis continued to hold onto V waiting for the the inevitable scorching pain to come. Five seconds passed and still no pain. Ten more seconds and still nothing. After another fifteen seconds Davis slowly opened his eyes to see he was alive and not burning to death.

Looking around he saw that he was inside the fire but wasn't being burned "How is this possible?" he asked in awe.

Getting up while groaning V saw how they were ok "Huh fire that doesn't burn stuff maybe there's also water that doesn't get you wet" V joked while confused.

**"Do you want power?"**

Jumping in surprise that someone had spoken to them they looked around to try and find them "I heard your voice before this craziness started who or what are you?" Davis asked.

Some of the flames towards the center had parted to reveal a floating statue. They looked at the statue and saw that it looked like a red colored armor for a warrior with wild blonde hair and a demon like mask with two red horns on the sides and a white horn in the middle. The voice spoke to them again showing it was the statue.

**"If you had the power to defeat the one who is destroying this village what would you do with that power after he's defeated human?"**

Blinking in surprise "Um if we were given the power to defeat this guy and we would need to give it back we would, but if we were able to keep the power I would use it to protect the people who I care about as well as the rest of both worlds."

**"... If you were given the choice of whether to save the human world or the digital world at the cost of your life which would you choose?"**

"What?!" Davis yelled angrily "what kind of options are those if anything if it's at the cost of my life I would save both worlds no matter what not one or the other I'll make it happen even if it means a fate worse than death!" he finished huffing and puffing from yelling.

**"..._It Is Time"_**

As those final words were spoken the flames grew more violent as a light flew in front of Davis. The light revealed it to be the forgotten Walkie talkie disintegrating into particles of data and reforming into Takuya's D-tector at its final form but with a few black accents on the red and vise versa on the black. Davis stared at the statue in a trance before the world went white.

* * *

**Outside the flames**

* * *

As Dark Tyrannomon continued to wreck the village a fire ball hit him in the face making him roar in rage. The giant bonfire had almost completely disappeared and in its place stood an armored humanoid wearing the same armor as the statue but now had wilder looking long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. V sat on the ground behind the red clad warrior looking at him with wide eyes filled with awe and disbelief.

Looking up at the virus type the warrior spoke in an authoritative tone with his eyes glaring at him victoriously "Dark Tyrannomon you have two choices to how this will end, one is you surrender now and leave peacefully, the other option is I show you the power I wield as the Legendary warrior of flame Agunimon" the light from the flames looked dim compared to the flames in Agunimon's eyes.

He gave him a chance to leave after only knocking down some of the tents. But bad guys never see reason. Dark Tyrannomon lunged at him with his large claws again and Agunimon was running up his arm before he could even touch the tip of his claw to the ground.

"PYRO PUNCH" fist set ablaze Agunimon punched the dino in its temple, effectively knocking it down of its feet.

Free falling Agunimon lit his gauntlet with flames "PYRO DARTS" the darts of fire flew down and struck the dinosaurs eye causing it to burn and bleed.

Roaring in pain and rage the dinosaurs started to gather fire into the back of its throat but the flames it had gathered flew from its mouth and swirled in the air as the warrior of flame spun in circles as his own flames surrounded him as well "This is the end for you, PYRO TORNADO!" the swirling mass of flames hit the dinosaur full on burning its already black skin even darker.

Landing gracefully on the ground in front of it as the dinosaurs body darkened to the point of only being able to see the outline of it a ring of Fractal code emerged from it, appearing from within him was the D-tector "Its time for you to be like an actual dinosaur and go extinct" he raised his D-tector and began scanning the Fractal code "Fractal Code Digitize" as he finished speaking the last of the data was scanned and the rest of the body transformed into an egg that flew away.

With a calming breath and a smile of relief Agunimon steeled himself as he sprinted towards V. He picked him up and ran straight towards the television set without stopping. The still dumbstruck V shook himself enough out of his stupor to start questioning him.

"Wait a minute where are we going? How did that just happen? Hey come on Agunimon answer me. Agunimon? Agunimon?! AGUNIMON?! DAAAAVVVIIIISSSS?!!!!"

And just like that they were sucked into the tv set heading towards instead of the Human world but another part of the digital world one that holds dark memories for seven of the eight original digidestined.

* * *

**Aaaaaaand cliffhanger : ). No but seriously I think this wound up being a little to long I mean this is like around 4,000 words including my author's notes. But whatever anyway I'm sorry that it took me awhile to get this chapter out but I want to thank each and every one of you who has favorited both the story and me this past month and I especially thank you guys that reviewed please don't stop seeing your reviews motivates me to keep writing.**

**Now I have a little something for you guys to review about for those that are reading this I want you to tell me down the line like a lot later in the story who you think should get the other Legendary Warrior spirits except the warriors of wind and light I already have planned who they will be bound to but I Welcome you to guess.**

**Still for this I want you to give me your honest opinion on who you think the other spirits should be bound to using specific reasons.**

**Thanks for reading see you next time my Digidestined brothers and sisters out there.**


	3. Darkness Before Sunset

**Hey guys I'm back and SUPER excited someone responded to my request about who you guys think should eventually get the other Legendary Warriors spirits so thank you so much ****Chrono Phoenix also you were half right for your guess on who will have the spirits of wind and light.****The spirits of wind will go to Kari and only the spirits of wind that's something I noticed in your guesses my friend that you did dual spirits for everyone.**

**That might be my fault for not being specific so I'll say it now Davis is a special case and will be the only one with the power of two elements because he's the child of Miracles which makes it possible to have and use both when normally you can't, but still I really appreciate your input : ) and hope to see future reviews from you.**

**So as it stands this is the current listing for the spirits:**

**Set Partner Spirits:**

**Davis: Fire, Darkness**

**Kari: Wind **

**Non-Partnered Spirits Options so Far:**

**Ice:** **Tk 1,...tba**

**Thunder:** **Izzy 1,...tba**

**Earth:** **Matt 1,...tba**

**Water:** **Sora 1,...tba**

**Wood:** **Tai 1,...tba**

**Steel:** **Tai 1,...tba**

**Now to get to the story and remember you guys this poll will remain until enough people pick a single person for each spirit so lowest amount of votes needed for it to be official would be like either 5 to 10 so please vote.**

* * *

**Digital world: Peak of Infinity mountain**

* * *

We come into focus on a lone tv set a stone throw away from the temple where Devimon once controlled the black gears. It was completely silent until the tv set turned on and spat out a tall red armored humanoid and a screaming blue dragon. And when I say screaming I mean full on top of his lungs and probably will lose his voice for a few days screaming.

Stopping for a minute the armored humanoid known as Agunimon looked around his general surroundings to see if there are any enemies around. Seeing none he readjusted the still screaming blue dragon known as Veemon from under his arm to on his shoulder and sprinted inside the temple. Agunimon looked at his surroundings as he sprinted through the temple looking at the markings on the walls depicting some of the pivotal moments of the beginning of the original digidestined teams adventure like when they first arrived, when they first digivolved to champion, and when Devimon was defeated.

While catching his breath V saw that they were in a temple that didn't have a lot of light inside of it but could still see the murals perfectly somehow one specific mural caught his eye depicting a symbol that looked like a fancy 'M' above a small dragon and a dragon like knight with horns on its head and large bat like wings above the 'M' "Huh why do I feel like I know that dragon when I've only been alive for a couple weeks."

Not stopping to answer him Agunimon still smiled knowing that someday V would become more powerful to protect his partner as that dragon. Slowing down he came to a stop in front of a wall of black gears surrounding two larger gears with one having gold teeth and the other red. As he walked closer the gears started to glow with black light.

From the black light data particles formed a statue on a black hexagon slab with the statue shifting its form from a black set of armor with a lion design to a black set of armor with a skeleton design. Kneeling down Agunimon set V on the floor and gave him a smile.

"I think you've already figured out by now that Davis isn't in control right now, he'll be back soon though and before he is I wanted to say that no matter what don't tell the other digidestined about what will be revealed until the time is right" Agunimon said.

Tilting his head to the side slightly "Uhh ok but how will I know when the time is right?" V asked confused.

"I can't say directly but I can tell you in a more cryptic way" seeing him groan in frustration Agunimon chuckled before continuing "I know I feel the same way about stuff like that but you know that if I tell you directly you won't grow and learn anything".

"Ugh I know but still why can't the digital world just let us get a straight answer for once?" V groaned out again.

"Your guess is as good as mine but anyway here it goes, _'When Friendship is tested and the truth is revealed the ones chosen to protect will be cautious even when the darkness that is shown is not wicked and vile, they will need to be enlightened before they cause the __one who inherited the powers_ _of the two who create the omega to fall into doubt and lose control and become what they fear'_." almost actually seeing the gears turn and over heat in V's head he laughed and patted his head "don't worry about it so much like I said you'll know when the time is right, so good luck young drake because your adventures are just going to get even more exciting from now on." Agunimon finished with a smile while walking towards the statue.

As he walked closer the D-tector materialized in his hand. Raising his arm and holding down the side button when he was close enough the statue began to shrink as it was absorbed into the device and causing the warrior of flame to grunt in pain from the strain of trying to be connected as a partner with someone else. Even V could feel a little ache from the process as well but as soon as it came it disappeared as Agunimon did. From the Fractal code that Agunimon had disappeared in Davis fell to the floor panting with sweat rolling down his face and the D-tector in his hand glowing in an intertwined dark and red light with his D-3 glowing gold in his pocket with the symbol previously seen on the wall on it's screen and the white of it changing to gold permanently.

"Davis!" V ran to his partner's side checking to see if he was hurt and to his relief he was only exhausted.

"He will be fine don't worry he will just need to rest" said a voice from behind them.

Whipping his head around and instinctively taking a defensive stance V looked at the one who had spoke. Standing there in a transparent state from a projection coming out of the D-tector was Agunimon and two black armored figures that looked like the statue. Eyeing the two new figures warily he asked a simple question that would have a long and complicated answer.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

With the question in the air the three of them looked at each other before answering. The answer he got was a tale about another dimensions digital world about a difficult digidestined group who had already finished their adventures and their legends. By the end of the story they saw a slack jawed V and awake but drained Davis that had heard everything but didn't look as flabbergasted as his partner.

Sitting up straight Davis asked only one thing "Why was I the one chosen?".

"You were chosen because of who you are you aren't someone who cares about status quo or a person's background or if everyone says they are evil you care if they are a good person on the inside or if they are willing to change." the black lion aka Loweemon spoke in a kind tone.

"Your stubborn, hot blooded, charismatic, and energetic. Putting all that together you get a strong willed young man with a pure heart that blaze like an inferno." Agunimon said smiling at him.

"But the most important thing is you aren't glaring at myself or Loweemon" the black skeleton aka Duskmon said confusing Davis "If it had been anyone else especially that T.K. kid they would be wary or in his case glaring hatefully at us." Davis only gave him a blank stare.

Seeing that he was still confused Loweemon explained "Most people think of darkness as evil because a lot of evil beings wield the power of darkness but just from you not acting negatively towards us we know you don't think we are evil, do you?"

Still confused Davis answered him "Well of course I don't why would I, from just your story alone I know you guys make up one of the ten legendary warriors you guys are heroes how could anyone think you're evil?" Davis said honestly.

This statement made the three warriors smile and share the same thought 'We were right to choose him'.

As they finished their shared thought they sensed danger. From the power it felt like a strong champion and from the noise they heard it make it was an insectoid. Although Agunimon's flames would be a perfect counter he had his turn so it was time for darkness too make the bug disappear. And on cue they heard the sound of insect buzzing and a roar that sounded like a mix between a chainsaw and a movie dinosaur roar.

"Rooooaaaaarr" the sound reverberated through the temple and then red pincers crashed through the ceiling.

Jumping out of the way Davis and V looked wide eyed as a giant red stag beetle came through the crumbling ceiling looking at them with drool coming out of its permanently open mouth "Well this is unexpected but not unwelcomed, actually having this one here is perfect for the first time you use the spirits of darkness Davis" Loweemon said nonchalantly.

Eyes widening Davis screamed while waving around his D-tector "Are you insane I don't even know how to use this thing let alone choose which element or which spirit of darkness to use. " he said frantically.

"Calm down first of all you can't use my form of the spirits of darkness anyway and before you ask why" Duskmon said giving him a cold stare "you would need to be feeling a lot of negative emotions to use my form of the spirits and even then you might not be in the right state of mind if you do the most you should do is feel a little bit of negative emotion while as Loweemon then you can use one of my Blood Evolution swords, and it's really simple to use the D-tector you just hold the button on the side and click the left button on the front and to switch the element you just have to think about which element you want to use in your mind and you might want to hurry bug boy is coming" with that the three of them disappear and Davis and V were left to deal with the first enemy his predecessors ever faced Kuwagamon.

Diving out of the way as Kuwagamon flew past them Davis fiddled with the D-Tector to get it to work as he pushed the correct buttons he thought about being surrounded by darkness that made him feel safe instead of afraid.

* * *

Insert the spirit evolution music

* * *

With his eyes closed and arms crossed in front of him a ring of fractal code with a bit of purple mixed in it formed around his left hand as the symbol for darkness glowed on the screen of the D-tector in his right hand, uncrossing his arms as his eyes slammed open the D-tector began scanning the code "Execute!" sparks flew from the scanned code "Spirit Evolution!" the scanned code enveloped him and his clothes were torn away, his body darkened to an outline with his eyes and mouth glowing white. Two screens pressed against his front and back as lions made of shadows fitted peices of black and gold armor to his form. All the pieces of armor came together and fitted onto him transforming him from a once completly human boy to a hybrid digimon warrior.

"LOWEEMON!"

* * *

end of music

* * *

Standing tall was Loweemon in his black armor with a lion's face on his chest plate and dark red eyes that promised pain to evil and gentleness to the innocent. Undeterred by the arrival of the warrior of darkness Kuwagamon charged head on towards him again. Jumping in the air Loweemon watched as the giant insect smashed into a column. As he descend he formed his shadow spear in his right hand.

"Now let's see if this will actually work" Loweemon said closing his eyes, a small amount of red aura forming around him before taking form as a sword with a hilt made of black bones and a three eyed skull in the center and a blood red blade in his left hand, "Blood Moon Crescent" he said as he slashed the sword towards Kuwagamon releasing a red ark of energy that cut deep enough in it's torso that blood seeped out.

"RAAAAAWWWWWR! Scissor Claws!" Kuwagamon raged forward with his pincers to try and crush the warrior of darkness in them.

Jumping in the air again to avoid the attack Loweemon threw both the spear and the sword down so that they embedded themselves in the red beetles sides before descending and with a mighty stomp landed on his back. Crumbling under the power of the stomp Kuwagamon roared defiantly trying in vain to wiggle free and kill it's prey. The sight of the vicious champion being so desperate was truly pitiful.

"It's time to end this" Loweemon calmly walked of a the insectoid and placed himself five feet in front of it "Shadow" shadow energy gathered in the lion mouth on his chest "Meteor!!" the energy launched at Kuwagamon so fast there was no time to move wounded or not.

The powerful champions body darkened to only an outline and a ring of Fractal code emerged around it "Sleep now and let your consciousness fade into the eternal night" Loweemon said while the D-tector materialized in his hand, with a swing of his arm the device began to scan the fractal code "Fractal Code Digitize!" the last of the code went in the device as the body broke down and reconfigured into a glowing egg before flying down off Infinity mountain towards primary village.

Satisfied with his work Loweemon was covered in a cocoon of fractal code before in his place Davis dropped to his hands and knees looking utterly exhausted. Huffing and puffing the air deeply and greedily it was obvious his body was pushed to the limit and then some. Seeing him so bad V ran over to him to give him support.

Glaring a glare so menacing that only a dragon could do at the D-tector he spoke to the three occupants "What did you do to him?" he asked venomously.

The screen let out a light as three balls of fractal code exited the device and took the form of almost completely intangible tiny rookie digimon that could fit in the palm of someone's hand. One was Flamemon only he has Takuya's normal personality as a human instead of Agunimon's more friendly but serious personality. The other two where a bipedal black lion cub with a small tuft of blond hair at the top of his head and wearing pieces of gladiator armor named Eclipsemon. The other one was a small humanoid vulture with blonde head feathers underneath a black bird skull and other black skeleton parts over its black feathered body named Omenmon and personality wise the two were still the same.

"Relax buddy" Flamemon said while jumping and hovering in front of V's face "Davis will be fine he's just going to be really exhausted till tomorrow after all me and Eclipsemon did take control of his body in the same day."

"And why did you do that?!" V yelled at the tiny feline like hybrid.

"Because it was necessary to" Eclipsemon spoke "we took full control during his first time using our spirits as a way to change his body and mind to be able to adapt to ours."

"He's right" Flamemon said while lazily laying back while floating "when he's transformed into one of us we normally don't have the ability to speak or take complete control we normally work as the natural digimon instincts of the shared fusion between a human and our spirits. That's why when they first spirit evolve we take complete control to make it easier on them so their bodies will naturally adapt to our abilities and the feeling of having a our conciousness fused with their's." Sitting up Flamemon took a good look at Davis and listened to his heart beat "He should be fine after a good nights sleep and after today the two of you guys dream tonight will be peaceful we will make sure of that."

Looking at him confused "What do you mean?"

"Well think of the explanation of who we are and where we came from before but in the form of a video from our counterparts point of view and our counterparts partners point of view we will keep you both asleep and give you all the information about us so that you can trust us as well as become even stronger from the knowledge of the battles, experiences and hardships they faced. " Flamemon said looking serious for once.

While Flamemon explained Eclipsemon and Omenmon fiddled with Davis' D-Terminal in his pocket before pressing the button for the armor digi-egg. A bright light came out of the D-3 as the D-Terminal sent the armor digi-egg to it. Almost knowing what was happening Davis said in his sleep "Digi-armor energize". V felt the familiar power of fire go into him with feelings of courageousness entering his mind.

* * *

Armor Digivolution sequence

* * *

The normal background whenever V armor digivolves appeared with the crest of courage above him and the armor digi-egg of courage coming towards him.

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to... Flamedramon the fire of courage!"

From a large amount of flames emerged a dragon that looked like a taller version of Veemon but had pieces of the Digi-armor of courage covering his body like armor with the most noticeable feature being the metal horn coming out of the mask like helmet on his face.

* * *

End sequence

* * *

Standing tall Flamedramon understood their reason for why they made him digivolve. Although they were now Davis' partners they didn't have a physical form without being fused with Davis and most likely they can only be seen by Davis and himself because of the shared bond. So basically he was on packmule duty to get Davis back to the Human world. Sighing he hoisted Davis onto his back and sprinted towards the tv set they came through.

"This visual version of your explanation better be good or I'll roast that digivice you two are in with a hotter flame than what Dark Tyrannomon took on for putting Davis through so much at once" Flamedramon threatened as he aw that even as fast as he was running the three floating digimon didn't get any further away from him.

All three smiled knowing that if the digimon was this protective of his partner they had nothing to worry about when Davis can't spirit evolve. Then they where enveloped in light and transported through the tv to the human world.

**To Be Continued...**

**And sorry this takes awhile I'm thinking of making the chapters shorter ****or finding a Beta Reader to help write the story with me but we'll see what happens.**

**One last thing thank you ****for your input LordXG3 and you can totally comment and ask any questions you want I'll answer them the best I can without revealing to much of the future of the story.**

**That's all for now see guys next time and remember no matter how old you get we will always have the spirit of a digidestined, I for one am still waiting for the day that I get my digimon partner and if I get my wish I will have an annoying, childish, fun loving, bread scarfing doofus of a dragon digimon as a partner see ya.**


	4. Monkey Business

**Odaiba Elementary**

* * *

We find our hero walking around the school with a big grin on his face without a care in the world. After what happened yesterday and the dream he had that showed him some of the memories of Takuya Kanbara and Koichi Kimura during their adventure he felt different like he was older, stronger, and wiser. He felt like a completely new person. Heck he didn't even have any problems with answering questions when a teacher called on him.

As he neared the computer room he saw that everyone was there so he walked in quickly saying "Hey guys ready to go knock down some control spires and be awesome in general" never losing his big cheesy grin.

Tk was curious, Davis was always cheerful sure but today he was even more so than usual "Hey Davis, what's got you so chipper?" he asked the goggle head.

"No reason I just feel really good today, I feel like I can do anything!" he responds never losing his smile.

"Even beat Ken Ichijouji and his team? We heard yesterday that your next game is against them." Cody asked him remembering what they heard yesterday.

Still smiling "I feel like I can beat Mr. Boy genius and if not beat him score a goal on him."

"Wow and to think you didn't feel well yesterday, it looks like you made the right decision to go home early you seem like your feeling better than ever before." Kari said to him while giving him a warm smile.

Normally this would send Davis into a lovestruck fanboy state but today " Thanks Kari it must have been cause you encouraged me to get some rest and helped me not feel like I was letting the team down, I owe feeling better all to you." He said while smiling impossibly wider at her.

This caught Kari off guard. Sure Davis normally says stuff like that all the time even if it had nothing to do with her but this time she could feel the sincerity in what he said instead of the usual attempt at flirting. Hearing him say this with the biggest grin he can make and looking at her with eyes that showed he meant what he said as well as his boyish face, Kari started to get a warm blush on her face not understanding why.

Watching everything happen T.K. decided to get things back on track "So Izzy sent a message saying that a lot of control spires were made close together in an area near the Colosseum, he said that he wishes he could come and help today since it looks fishy that there are so many control spires in one area but couldn't because he had to help tutor someone he wants all of us to be really careful." after saying this everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Davis walked up to the computer with his digivice in hand before saying "No worries T.K. as long as we have each other's backs we'll be fine" he raised the digivice to the screen "Digi-port Open" and just like that he and V were sucked into the computer on their way to the digital world.

Everyone else followed his lead no one even registering one little thing he had said out of the ordinary except for T.K. "Did he just get my name right?" unfortunately he spoke his thoughts to late since he was alone and everyone else had gone through already.

* * *

**The Digital World:**

**The Desert Near The Colosseum**

* * *

They were all together as they got ready to evolve their partners. T.K. wasn't paying attention to what Davis was saying about the plan to handle the spires. He was still reeling from the shock of the goggle head after weeks of purposefully or accidentally getting his name wrong he finally said it right.

"And that's the plan guys so let's get going" Davis said while still smiling like an idiot, with the others wondering if his face got stuck.

This broke T.K. out of his stupor as he readied his digivice and terminal along with everyone else.

* * *

**Armor Digivolution**

* * *

"Digi-Armor Energize!!"*Spoken all together.*

Davis, Yolei, Cody, Kari, and T.k. appeared transparent as their respective D-Terminal's connected to their digivices sending the armor digi-eggs to them V, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Gatomon, and Patamon all spun in a circle with each having the crests of Courage, Love, Knowledge, Light and Hope above them and their respective armor digi-eggs across from them spinning in the opposite direction.

"Veemon"

"Hawkmon"

"Armadillomon"

"Gatomon"

"Patamon"

"Armor Digivolve to...!" as they all spun into their armor digi-eggs.

"Flamedramon the fire of courage!"

"Holsemon the wings of love!"

"Digmon the drill of Knowledge!"

"Nefertimon the angel of light!"

"Pegasusmon the flying hope!"

* * *

**End of Digivolution Sequence**

* * *

As the light faded revealing the digimons armor forms behind everyone started to walk close together. The digimon and their partners except Pegasusmon and T.K. gathered in two groups consisting of Flamedramon, Davis, Cody and Digmon in one while the second was Holsemon, Yolei, Kari and Nefertimon. T.K. and Pegasusmon stood still confused as to where to go.

Davis noticed their lack of movement "Hey everything ok T.K. and Pegasusmon your not getting into your group?" he asked them confused.

Flinching at the reminder that he hadn't been paying attention he chuckled nervously saying "Sorry my mind was elsewhere while the plan was being discussed, what are we doing?"

He expected Davis to start acting a little stuck up and cocky but again he threw him for a loop "No worries T.K. it happens no big deal, just make sure to pay attention this time." there was no mocking in his tone just genuine understanding, T.K. didn't know what was happening but it was freaking him out.

"The plan is kinda simple really one group is me and Cody and our partners focusing on short range to mid range combat on the ground taking out dark ring controlled digimon we can as well as any control spires that are in range of our attacks," Davis paused to point towards Kari and Yolei "the second group will be you, Kari, and Yolei focusing on long range attacks to take out as many control spires as possible while me and Cody watch your backs. "

He was right the plan was simple but would also be very effective so before T.K. could get lost in his thoughts again about what was happening he climbed onto Pegasusmon's back and had him walk over to their group. With everyone set the three flyers took off from the ground. They headed to the first control spires with the two on the ground following closely with their partners on their backs.

"What is going on with Davis today he seems so... different." T.K. said finally finding the ability to speak again.

"I know what you mean it feels like he has matured or something, maybe he got put on Ritalin and this is the result." Yolei said finishing with a snicker.

"Yolei!" Kari shouted at her "That's not funny even if it turns out to be true Davis is our friend it's not nice to say something mean like that behind his back." Kari said with a stern expression.

"She's right Yolei no matter how many times you and Davis have argued the two of you are friends and digidestined saying something that would upset him behind his back is wrong." Holsemon said from underneath his partner.

"Ugh sorry it was a little joke I didn't mean it you know" Yolei said with a groan.

T.K. came up next to Yolei chuckling "Don't worry Yolei I thought it was funny."

As the two of them grinned to themselves the digidestined of light glared at them from behind. Since she had to go to the hospital so much when she was younger it gave Kari a deep respect for those that have disabilities and those who have to take medication they have to go through life with a feeling of being different and mostly not in a good way. She remembers how when she was young she had to take different kinds of pills for a few months so that she could try to build up her immune system and with each kind of pill she would take would have its own form of side effects like drowsiness, less of an appetite, mood swings, and etc. Bottom line she hates comments like this if Davis really does have to take medication she would support him and do anything to help adjust.

* * *

**One hour later**

* * *

Davis' plan worked without any problems. At first T.K. wondered why Davis and Cody were still on their partners backs as they fought until he saw the both of them telling their partners about incoming attacks coming from their blind spots, the added knowledge of the attacks lowered the normal amount of hits they usually took. They had cleared the entire area of control spires but one, the Colosseum.

T.K. took a long look at the copy of the famous structure and shivered "Ugh just looking at this place is going to bring back old nightmares I can feel it."

They all looked at him in confusion except for Kari who knew the tale "Why do you say that what happened here?" Yolei asked him curiously.

"This is where we found out if we try to force our partners to digivolve past what they can handle and are ready for they can dark digivolve, I had to watch as Greymon turned into a mindless beast called Skull Greymon I didn't sleep well for a couple weeks after that. " T.K. explained with another shiver as more of the memories came back to him.

Nodding in sympathy they all walked into the Colosseum and saw that there were control spires everywhere. The good news was there was only one enemy inside. The bad news was that it was an ultimate. The worst news was it was a familiar ultimate that wasn't a good guy to start with.

"Yeeeeaaaaah all hail the Digimon Emperor uh huh uh huh you will all serve him by the time I'm finished with you" yelled an extremely familiar orange monkey wearing black sunglasses a toy Monzaemon on his hip and sounded like an Elvis Presley impersonator, it was Etemon.

For the new digidestined they didn't seem fazed by the theatrical monkey, for Kari she looked nervous for T.K "Please no, God no! We have to run we need to get back up a lot of back up" he was freaking out seeing the powerful ultimate that could knock around all the original digidestines partners champion forms minus Gatomon single handedly without breaking a sweat and took Agumon becoming Metal Greymon for the first time to beat him.

After being clued in on why their friend was having a panic attack they were all on guard. All the while Etemon thought he recognized T.K. but the dark ring around his neck clouded his memory. So with a mighty jump the ultimate flew at them at full speed.

"I don't know why I feel like I've seen one of you before but that don't matter cause I've got a job to do **Dark Network**!" and still flying at them he tossed a green orb with black energy inside of it at them.

At that moment their partners promptly grabbed them and jumped out of the way as the orb whizzed past where they use to be destroying a huge chunk of ground and Etemon landed in the large crater he had just made "Well any other ideas cause I think running isn't an option anymore" Flamedramon said staring at the enemy that nearly took them out with one attack and didn't look winded in the slightest.

"How about this **Rock Cracking**!" Digmon said while inserting his drills into the ground and making a fissure happen in the crater and Etemon falling.

"There that wasn't so hard now- UUUHHHG!" Digmon tried to boast but was instead sent flying into the wall on the other side of the colosseum by the orange monkey, as he fell from hole he made in the wall Digmon Dedigivolved back to Armadillomon and crumpled on the ground.

"Armadillomon!!" Cody yelled in distress and ran to his friend.

"That was a sneaky little trick but it still wasn't good enough to take down the great Etemon" he said while flexing in an obnoxious way before pulling a microphone out of nowhere and putting it in front of his face "now I'd like to tribute this little tune to my master it's called 'Destroying these pesky brats' **Concert Crush**!

The sound was deafening and reverberated through all of them and from the way the armor evolved digimon covered their ears and got on their knees it hurt them more than it hurt their human partners. T.k. had Pegasusmon look him in the eyes and gestured towards Etemon. Nodding to his partner he stopped his fruitless effort to cover his ears with the arms he had in this form and flew into the air.

"**Star Shower!**" he yelled aiming for the dark ring.

The attack worked for a second later Etemon stood scratching his head confused with the dark ring broken at his feet "What just happened? Why can't remember what happened to me?" before a new dark ring snapped around his neck from a nearby control spire.

"Guess that explains why there are so many control spires around." Yolei said aloud.

"I've got a crazy idea but you guys aren't going to like it?" Davis said while staring at the now mind controlled again ultimate.

"Well a crazy plan is better than no plan" Kari said.

"Then follow my lead."

"Hey banana breathe your singing sounds like a hammer in a blender!" Davis yelled while running passed him.

"Why you little pest how dare you mock my wonderful singing!" yelled the enraged ultimate.

Slackjawed and wide eyed Yolei stared at Davis "He was wrong that's not a crazy plan that's an insane plan".

An imaginary lightbulb turned on above Flamedramon's "No it's a brilliant plan" running past Etemon on the opposite side Davis had he yelled while running "No way your voice hurts my ears like nails on a chalk board." smirking the entire time.

"Grrr" growling and turning red Etemon looked about ready to pop "I'll show you!" gathering the negative energy again "**Dark Network**!" two orbs of negative energy shot towards Davis and Flamedramon.

As the others gasped the partners smirked and looked each other in the eyes and hid behind a control spire each and let the orbs of negative energy hit their hiding places "Wow tone deaf and a terrible shot such an unfortunate combo" Davis said in a teasing way before he finished the sentence with a sorrowful tone.

"I heard that Grekomon love to sing and that Shogun Gekomon is a real BLAST at parties maybe if you ask nicely they'll give you some lessons and then maybe you can sing backup for them" Flamedramon said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Backup... BACKUP!!!!" Etemon screamed and let loose a barrage of Dark Network orbs.

The two of them dodged and weaved around the control spires and made the projectiles that were coming at them hit the spires and, Davis' soccer skills were really being put to the test and so was Flamedramon's flexibility and agility. They had no breathing room to stop till they saw the other digidestined were each standing in front of a control spire with their partner close by to get them away.

"Come on you Elvis ripoff just try and get me." T.K. said with a chuckle 'Always did want to say that' he thought.

"Come on banana breathe just try and hit me" Yolei said with a determined scowl.

"I'm not one for name calling but come on and try to hit me you backup singer!" Kari yelled.

So much steam was coming out of his ears Etemon looked like he could have been a locomotive in a previous life the Dark Network orbs doubled in mount but aimed at all the digidestined instead of just Davis and V. As each orb got close to a digidestined their partners would grab them at the last second and then move in front of another control spire. Soon there was only one control spire left with a still mad Etemon huffing and puffing.

"Now that he got that out of his system can you do the honors buddy?" Davis asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

With the same smirk on his face V replied "My pleasure" lighting one of his gauntlet fists on fire he ran straight at the last control spire "**Fire Knuckle**" slamming his fist into the spire making spider web cracks to form before it finally disintegrated.

With the last spire gone the dark ring around Etemon's neck "Uuuhhh my head what happened where am I? The last thing I remember is wondering into a colosseum then everything going black" after focusing his vision he spotted T.K. and saw him overlapped with his younger self "Hey now I recognize you your one of those digidestined brats who beat me all those years ago" and just like that the fight starts a new.

"Hehehe hi again no hard feelings about that right?" T.K. asked nervously.

His answer came in the form of multiple Dark Network orbs being shot at the group, taking cover behind a fallen control spire the group watched as the wall was being decimated "That answer your question?" Davis said sarcastically.

Stopping his assault Etemon stretched with a grin on his face "Mmmm After getting beaten twice by you digibrats I was reborn into a simple mon but after that dark ring clamped on me I feel like my old self and I think its time for me to start my comeback tour, YEAH!" he yelled.

"**Fire Rocket**!" Flamedramon yelled colliding into the ultimate.

While looking at the armor digimon that had pushed him back a couple feet Etemon grinned maliciously. Rocketing forward Etemon punched Flamedramon in the gut and launched him into the stands of the Colosseum making a giant crater. This caused the ultimate to laugh boisterously as Davis ran into the entranceway to get to the stands.

"Hahaha what did the digidestined wind up having to put their training wheels back on while I've been gone cause I sent that one into the stands so deep he might have gone through to the other side Haha?!" Etemon laughed while whipping an imaginary tear from his eye before looking at the entranceway Davis had ran through "Now to make sure that one doesn't try to come back and upstage my show" he said before launching a large **Dark Network **at the entrance making it collapse.

"No Davis!!!!" Kari screamed out watching helplessly as the orb made the tunnel collapse.

"I wouldn't be so worried about him right now missy" Etemon said while calmly walking towards the group "cause I'm about to get revenge on you punks starting with you sugar" ge smiled viciously.

Kari stared terrified as Etemon reeled his fist back. She had no time to run and hide or be able to defend herself. she thought she was going to die until suddenly she found her would be murderer being knocked into a wall by a wild haired blonde wearing red flame designed armor.

**_To be continued_****:**

**I know I know I haven't updated in months and the first thing I do is a cliffhanger dick move I know but this chapter was getting too long and I might do a short chapter next so I can get what happens next out quickly. But still I want to thank you all for being patient with me it's been rough during the quarantine and it's affected my writing abilities so this is the culmination of a few months of work and I want to thank everyone who has favorited and followed me it means a lot. I hope we see each other soon. **

**Also yes the spirits of light are going to Ken I figured the guy has suffered enough in the darkness maybe a little light will help him to grow even more than he did before.**

**Set Partner Spirits:**

**Davis: Fire, Darkness**

**Kari: Wind**

**Ken: Light**

**Non-Partnered Spirits Options so Far:**

**Ice: Tk 1, Cody 2,...tba**

**Thunder: Izzy 3,...tba**

**Earth: Matt 1, Tk 1,...tba**

**Water: Sora 1,...tba**

**Wood: Tai 1,Yolei 1(why I don't know Arbormon is a guy), Joe 1,...tba**

**Steel: Tai 3,...tba**


	5. Black Flames

**Hey I'm back and after so long and I'm** **excited to see that I've gotten even more followers, favorites and reviews**** and for a particular review from Creedsz6 about chapter 2 the reason he now has both a D-3 and D-Tector is because the two digivices have separate functions one to digivolve and armor digivolve Veemon while the the other is to house the huge amount of data of the Legendary warriors spirits plus it would be suspicious if Davis had a different looking Digivice than the others. Maybe in the future I'll have both of his digivices fused into one maybe even fuse the D-3, D-Tector, and D-Terminal into one and/or maybe give him the digivice I designed for ****The Seven Dragons Search for the Eighth but anyway here is the spirit list. **

Set Partner Spirits:

Davis: Fire, Darkness

Kari: Wind

Ken: Light

Non-Partnered Spirits Options so Far:

Ice: Tk 1, Cody 3,...tba

Thunder: Izzy 3,...tba

Earth: Matt 1, Tk 1,...tba

Water: Sora 3, Mimi 1, Jun 1,...tba

Wood: Tai 1,Yolei 1(why I don't know Arbormon is a guy but whatever *shrugs*), Joe 1,...tba

Steel: Tai 3, Cody 1,...tba

**That's the list and I only just noticed I hadn't updated the list correctly last time but I fixed it and only two extra votes this time but hopefully after this chapter there will be more so without further ado let's go digital!**

* * *

**Colosseum****: 2 minutes before Etemon trapped Davis **

* * *

Davis ran through the corridor as fast as he could until he heard the entrance from where he came from collapse and ran even faster without realizing he was running faster than should be humanly possible for someone his age till he found his partner embedded in the wall of the inner corridor of the Colosseum. 'He looks like he got hit with a love tap when he fought Dark Tyrannomon compared to now.' he thought looking at his friend. Flamedramon looked like he was just hanging on from Dedigivolving he was covered in deep scratches, his armor almost completely destroyed with his mask being the exception with only half broken off and his chest plate somehow staying together even though there were cracks in it everywhere coming from where Etemon's fist had hit it.

"Oh God V please be ok say something" Davis said to his injured partner.

Groaning V responded "I'm ok just tell me what jerk I need to beat up to get payback for trapping me in this dark cave full of stars" his opened eyes revealed to be swirls.

Sighing in relief Davis pulled out his D-tector "Alright you stay here and recover and if you feel up to helping me turn that tone deaf monkey into a prop from an Indiana Jones movie meet me outside." he said while staring at his D-tector screen as the symbol of flame blazed on it.

* * *

**Spirit Evolution**

* * *

With his eyes closed and arms crossed in front of him a ring of fractal code with a bit of red mixed in it formed around his left hand as the symbol for flame glowed on the screen of the D-tector in his right hand, uncrossing his arms as his eyes slammed open the D-tector began scanning the code "Execute!" sparks flew from the scanned code "Spirit Evolution!" the scanned code enveloped him and his clothes were torn away, his body darkened to an outline with his eyes and mouth glowing white. Two screens pressed against his front and back as red flame designed armor started fitting around his body till finally all the pieces of the armor came onto the screen together and pressed against Davis' body completely transforming him from a human boy into a hybrid digimon warrior, landing on a black hexagon slab with gold lining he shot flames from his fists before announcing his name.

"Agunimon!"

* * *

"Don't take to long to get to the party or you'll miss all the fun buddy" he said to his partner before sprinting at high speed to get back to the center of the Colosseum.

Watching his partner running toward danger Flamedramon couldn't help but chuckle despairingly. Once again he's put on the sidelines while Davis has to do all the work he's supposed to do. Instead of protecting Davis he was the one being protected and that hurt a little to know that he was a combat species and he couldn't even help fight with his partner.

"Why the long face my young friend" said a voice near him.

His eyes widened trying to see if it was friend or foe that was speaking to him but calmed down when he saw it was only Eclipsemon and Omenmon "Sorry can't help how my face looks right now my partner has to fight on his own cause I got taken out of the fight, again." V said in a defeated tone.

Blinking at him Eclipsemon smiled warmly at the armored dragon "How about I help you get back into the fight I will warn you this has never been done before so it might do something unexpected but are you willing to let me try?" the bipedal cub asked V kindly offering his paw to shake.

Staring at the paw V contemplated what else he could do. He found nothing so he nodded as best he could and manages to raise one of his claws to the paw. As soon as the paw grabbed his claw he felt so much darkness enter him but it didn't feel bad in fact it felt comforting.

His own body started to produce flames and the darkness now inside him had turned them black. Seconds past till the flames consumed him completely turning him into something else other than Flamedramon. When the flames died down there was someone else who had replaced who had been inside originally and they were ready to fight.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Looking at the armored warrior that had knocked him into a wall with a big scowl on his face Etemon angrily yelled at the warrior "Who the hell do you think you are stopping me from getting my revenge on those digidestined brats?" Etemon yelled very loudly.

Glaring at the monkey that was yelling at him Davis responded "Agunimon warrior of flame who in the name of the sovereign do you think you are to attack one of the protectors of the digital world especially the child of light?" he spoke calmly but the raging fire in his eyes said he was anything but calm.

With an unimpressed look on his face Etemon said back "Hmph you have to be be joking you are Agunimon? Don't make me laugh you liar like the great Etemon would actually believe you're one of the Legendary warriors. Hahaha!" he laughed boisterously at Davis "If you are really Agunimon let's see if you can handle this, **Dark Network**" he launched the orb at Agunimon full speed.

To Davis it looked like the orb was moving in slow motion as he adjusted his stance to spin. As the orb grew closer flames spat out of his gloves as he breathed calmly as if there wasn't any danger at all. "**Pyro Tornado!**" his body was engulfed in a vortex of flames that destroyed the orb on contact. As soon as he dispersed the vortex the glow of the disappearing flames and embers illuminated him entirely especially his belt buckle with his Legendary warrior mark making Etemon's eyes widen behind his shades.

"Well damn I guess your not a liar after all, there are plenty of dimwits who can copy what the Legendary warriors armor looks like but that symbol on your belt is a different story" Etemon said pointing at his belt making Davis' eyes shift down towards it for a second before looking back at his opponent "Lots of do gooders have tried imitating the Legendary warriors but they all wouldn't wear the symbol on the costumes they made, some kind of taboo about if they tried and failed to protect they would be mocking the real Legendary warriors, but I'm rambling as much as I want to destroy those brats defeating a highly skilled warrior like you would make me even more famous than I already am." he said with a smirk on his face.

Agunimon just stared with the same look he had when he knocked the ultimate into the wall a blank and serious face and blazing rage in his eyes "So you're going to take me down? What makes you so sure you can, being a Legendary warrior isn't a title that's just for show you know?" he asked.

As soon as the words left his mouth Etemon smiled at him and it sent a shiver down his spine. The fear that went through him felt like a prey knowing they were about to be eaten and it didn't take long to figure out why it felt like that. He maybe a Legendary warrior and have a lot of power even if he was just starting out as a Legendary warrior but he doesn't have the experience to be able to use the skills his spirits give him while Etemon has been around awhile even before remembering his previous life so his skills are more honed. As well as now he has the knowledge of his previous life where he was one of the big bads that was feared throughout the digital world for who knows how long.

'This... this isn't going to be an easy fight' Davis thought grimly as he saw his opponent about to leap at him.

And like he thought he would Etemon leaped at him so he dashed to the side as fast as he could avoiding a punch that left another crater in the ground. Apparently he hadn't been fast enough because Etemon had used the momentum from his punch to spin himself into a heel strike into Davis' side making him skid across the ground. Shaking off the pain he was feeling Davis looked up and saw Etemon flying right at him so he jumped to his feet and put up his arms to block the attack.

Punch after punch landed on his arms as he blocked them from hitting anywhere his vital organs would be. Etemon stepped back and looked to be going for his gut with his left so when he blocked there the right arm thrust forward with a** Dark Network **orb in it into the side he had already hit making Davis drop his guard from the pain before being in more when he got punched into the wall. Ignoring the excruciating pain he was in Davis got out of the wall and started rapid firing **Pyro Darts **to keep some distance between them. This seemed to work cause Etemon seems to have to focus to not be hit and is only able to launch a **Dark Network** only so often, but now they were in a stalemate.

'Endurance might be the only way to win this' he thought.

**Pyro Darts**, **Pyro Darts**, dodge, **Pyro Darts**, dodge, **Pyro Darts**, **Pyro Darts**, **Pyro Darts**, **Pyro Darts**, dodge, **Pyro Darts**, **Pyro Darts**, dodge and etc. with neither one losing ground. "**Cat's Eye Beam**" until two pink energy beams struck Etemon. The beams didn't harm him that much but it did distract him long enough for Davis to pelt him with **Pyro Darts**. After firing as many shots as he could Davis stopped to catch his breath he assessed how his opponent was doing. Etemon was banged up with scratches and burns all over and looking up he saw Kari on top of Nefertimon flying in the air from where they had shot Etemon both looking rigid and nervous.

Growling with utter rage Etemon looked at Kari and Nefertimon with pure hate "Fine if you two are so impatient you can't wait your turn, YOU CAN DIE NOW!" he yelled throwing a yoga ball sized **Dark Network **right at them!

Time slowed down as the seconds stretched on into what felt like hours as everyone watched in horror as the ball flew closer and closer at the child and digimon of light. Kari and Nefertimon were trying to dodge but it was too fast and the moment time decides to go back to full speed they were dead. 'Am I going to die?! But I don't want to die there was so much I wanted to do! I missed out on so much cause I was always sick when I was younger I wanted to do so much, and what about the digital world what will happen if I'm dead will someone new be chosen and fight with the others or will me dying cause the others to die as well?!' Kari thought with regret that he wouldn't be able to do what she had wanted and experience life as well as selflessly wishing that others livers wouldn't be cut short because of her death. 'Great I survived being Myotismon's slave to only be killed by a tone deaf monkey that is weaker than the vampire. I regret so many things I did as his slave so much I still have nightmares but if I have to go in a weird way I'm glad I'll have my favorite person in two worlds with me.'

As time started to go back to normal speed and the orb got closer to its target at the last second when it seemed that death was just a breathe away they were suddenly in pain in the stands banged up but alive. Covered head to toe in scrapes small gashes and bruises Kari and a dedigivolved Gatomon looked at each other confused wondering how they were alive at all, a deep pain filled groan answered this silent question. Lying higher up on the stands was an injured heavily bleeding Agunimon with a deep hole in his back that any normal digimon would have died from instantly. It was easy to figure out that the warrior had again saved their lives only this time it had come with a price.

Crawling towards the downed hero of the story they saw that despite the huge amount of damage he just took Agunimon was still conscious and trying to get up. Seeing him do this both Kari and Gatomon yelled at him.

"Please stop you can't fight like this if you get hit with another one of those you'll die!" Gatomon yelled.

"I get you want to help us and stop Etemon but our lives aren't worth killing yourself!" Kari screamed with tears streaming down her face from fear of her and her partners own deaths and fear of their saviors death.

Grunting and getting up to his feet Agunimon walked/hobbled towards the ultimate as he stalked towards T.K., and Yolei as they and their partners tried to at least slow him down "You may not understand this but to me it would be worth it to die if you got to live" and with that said he used some of what little strength he had and leaped at the ultimate.

Said ultimate saw the warrior land near him and smirked at the state he was in "Eager to die warrior of flame?" he asked amused.

With absolutely no hesitation "Nope can't say the same thing for you apparently" he said readying to fight.

Smirking even wider Etemon made a **Dark Network** and launched at Agunimon. It traveled a few feet before hitting a wall of black flames that made it evaporate into data particles. Shocked Etemon soon noticed that the black flames were surrounding him and Agunimon keeping them inside. The one who produced the flames made himself known walking into the ring of fire wearing a dark concealing cloak without any resistance from the fire and came to stop next to Agunimon.

Looking at the newcomer Agunimon's eyes widened as he realized something "V is that you?" and with a simple nod he opened up the cloak.

His saw a Flamedramon with purple on grey skin wearing the egg of courage armor with the red replaced with black and dark grey and the orange with blue and still wearing the black cloak around him.

**DIGI-ANALYSIS**

**Call me Hokagemon. My **Shadow Flame** attack can burn my opponent into charcoal as well as conceal me from view and my **Blaze Step** will leave them crying in defeat before they can say 'Oh No'.- Hokagemon**

"Now normally I would like to try out my new form thoroughly to see what I can do buuuuut-" Hokagemon started to say with a smile that soon turned into a grimace "I think I'll end this here and now after what you've done, **Blaze Step**!" and with that Hokagemon moved at superhuman speed smashing and slashing Etemon with only a blur of his form and burned footprints in the dirt symbolizing the attacks name origin.

The onslaught was a huge success as Etemon looked about ready to keel over right there looking worse off than Agunimon did. With a rage filled glare and a black flame lit fist from Hokagemon Etemon whimpered a little in fear "Well I guess there's no use trying to let me go to the bathroom to read before I go huh?" the flames getting bigger was all the answer he needed.

The Black flames spread completely around him until he couldn't be seen inside the blaze and with the announcement of the name of his attack he launched himself at high speed "**Ebony Meteor**!" crashing into the wounded ultimate with enough force to kill him on impact. As Etemon's body darkened into only an outline with a ring of Fractal code spinning around him Agunimon came up to him with D-Tector in hand "Looks like Etemon has left the building for good and good riddance" pressing down the side button Agunimon began scanning the code "Fractal Code Digitize!" the last of the data was absorbed into the device as Etemon turned into a glowing egg that flew off toward primary village. Now not in danger Agunimon fell to the ground as the adrenaline started to fade and the last thing he remembers before falling unconscious is seeing Hokagemon running towards him with a worried expression and the the world went black.

* * *

**Digimon Database**

**Name: Hokagemon**

**Title: The Black Flame of Courage (****勇気の黒い炎, Yūki no kuroi honō)**

**Level: Armored Hybrid**

**Type: Warrior, Dark Dragon Man**

**Attribute: Variable**

**Family: Virus Busters, Dragon's Roar**

**As Flamedramon the spirit of darkness Loweemon granted some of his power to him to be able to keep fighting and be able to take on stronger enemies. His power is comparable to a mix of a freshly awakened Legendary Warrior and a seasoned armored digimon. The cloak he wears is to shroud the view of what he looks like so that others won't be able to recognize him as well as it helps gathering darkness energy when it covers him.**

**Attacks**

**Shadow Flame: **Launches black flames at the opponent, can be varied degrees of size and power.

**Blaze Step: **Uses stealth skills and inhuman agility to attack with precise slashes from its claws infused with some of its black flames, after using attack the ground will have burnt footprints on it.

**Ebony Meteor:** Launches its body while set a blaze like Flamedramon's Fire Rocket but without being able to see his body through the black fire.


End file.
